Clash
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: A HP- MITM crossover...


Clash  
  
a/n: this takes place in the summer, but if some of this doesn't fit with that fact, then please tell me and I'll   
change it.  
  
Harry Potter, being half-Muggle and living with the Durselys, is one of the lucky wizards who actually  
experiences the Muggle world.  
Malcom, Reese, and Dewey, being all Muggle ( quote: What the hell does that mean? ), are those  
unlucky Muggles that have absolutely no idea about the world of wizards and witches.  
So what happens when Harry accidently uses a love potion meant for Cho- on the three  
siblings?  
Clash  
  
Cho is mostly Muggle, rememberd Harry. He was in the neighborhood he thought she lived in.  
It was 5:00 and he stopped in front of a beige house. He had a half and an hour to get back to the Durselys.  
and it had taken him 15 minutes to walk to her house. Harry sneaked the love potion into the house and  
left. He didn't hear a boy screaming because Reese had just spilled his bug collection, nor did he hear  
a woman's voice yelling obscene things to her husband. He didn't hear the weirdness of the house,  
because he was just too nervous.  
The bottle was put on the kitchen table. Reese yelled to his mom, "Where's my sports drink?"  
She replied, " On the table." Reese grabbed it, knocking a punch at Dewey while he was at it, and ran out  
the door. Malcom came trudging out of the house behind them, looking for his Krelboyne friends. They  
were nowhere to be seen.  
Harry thought, I wonder if Cho had drinken his love potion yet. It made the drinker fall  
in love with the next person they saw, and he had to try to get back to her house before she went out  
so she could see him.  
"Nice basket, Reese." yelled his summer basketball coach.  
"Thanks, coach." replied the bully.  
"Why don't you take a break?"suggested the coach.  
Reese smiled and grabbed his drink. Gulping it down, he only had about a half left. The coach's  
ugly daughter appeared in the door. With a crazy, lovesick grin on his face, Reese approached the poor  
girl...  
"Yo, Reese, gimme some of that," yelled Malcom. When his brother didn't reply, Malcom  
walked over and drank some of the pink liquid. He turned around and looked at Wendy, Reese's girlfriend  
who was watching the practice. He laughed stupidly and said to her," Hey, isn't my brother stupid? Wouldn't  
you prefer a more intelligent man......"  
On the way back, both Reese and Malcom were out of it. Dewey said he was thirsty, and  
Reese absentmindedly handed him the bottle. He took a long gulp and looked out the window, looking  
at the dwarf statue next door. His face lit up.  
So now there's a major mess from this one little bottle, and Cho didn't even get to drink the  
bottle yet! You see, he had gotten Cho and Malcom's houses mixed up, so now-it was up to Harry to fix things.  
Of course he didn't know he needed to in the first place.  
So the entire summer, Reese followed the coach's daughter, Anne, around and tried to do things  
for her. Anne thought he was trying to get a better position on the team. Wendy was completely forgotten,  
but she had Malcom, who she thought was much smarter and intelligent that his stupid brother, and   
she too, forgot about Reese. And Dewey stared at the statue all day, forgetting that he had once been  
afraid of it.   
When Hogwarts' school year started once again, Harry approached Cho several times and nothing  
happened. He was really puzzled, until one day Cho conjured up an image of her house in class, when she  
and Harry were partners. His mouth hung open in a wide O, and as he conjured the image of the house  
that he thought was hers, she laughed and said," No, three boys live there- Malcom, Reese, and Dewey. They  
have been acting strange all right. Malcom is obsessed with Reese's girlfriend, Dewey is in love with a dwarf  
statue, and Reese is smitten with a quite ugly girl." Harry's O got bigger.   
When he got the chance, he made the antitode to the spell and once again sneaked it into the house.  
This time all three boys drank it again. With Dewey, it was quite strange- his mother passed him the drink,  
and as he gazed lovesickly at the dwarf, he drank the liquid. All of a sudden, he jumped up and ran away, screaming.  
Anne was beginning to enjoy Reese's company, and as they were just about to have their first kiss, he drank the  
juice his mother had packed for him and started to throw up when he saw Anne.  
Wendy was also puzzled when she asked Malcom out, and he took the drink and asked,"But aren't  
you going out with Reese?"  
So that is the tale about how a simple wizard's love spell can go all wrong and scare a lot of people, including  
themselves.  
~The End~  



End file.
